


Happy

by TheJoysOfAMultishipper (Amemah)



Series: The Two Widows [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Hydra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemah/pseuds/TheJoysOfAMultishipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you think we'll ever get out of here?"<br/>"They'll kill before you can make a plan, if you keep talking like that,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Who has two thumbs and got hit by the TaserWidow muse? THIS GUY. Girl. Whatever.
> 
> So, I've been writing these little snippets of Darcy and Natasha, and then I made references to each snippet when I wrote them because I am just hilarious and now this happened! Yay!
> 
> Btw - the other two stories aren't these fluffy. I think. I might be wrong on that. But I don't think I am.  
> \---
> 
> Tell me what you think?  
> Hugs <3
> 
> \---
> 
> Tumblr: thejoysofamultishipper.tumblr.com

"Do you think we'll ever get out of here?"   
"They'll kill before you can make a plan, if you keep talking like that," Natalia answered, rolling over in the tiny bed so she could look at her partner. "And I prefer you alive." Her 'r's were hard, punctuating her statements clearly. 

Darcy continued to fiddle with a necklace she'd had forever, staring up in the roof. Natalia hadn't seen an expression that blank, and yet so pained, on someone in a long time. She huddled deeper into Darcy's warmth. 

"Yeah..." Darcy shrugged, finally looking back at Natalia. "We're not really alive, though, are we?" 

Natalia tapped one of the fingers who were resting on Darcy's chest, "Your heart is beating, is it not? Your body is warm, yes?"   
Darcy looked down at the hand on her chest, taking it in her own. "But we're not living. "   
This time it was Natalia who shrugged, "Maybe not - in the usual way, anyway. But I am here with you and you are here with me. We have each other, and each other's trust. Can that be enough for now, kjære?" 

Darcy stopped fiddling with Natalia's hand to smile at the endearment, a much more solid thing than the last one.   
"You're not Norwegian,"   
Natalia smiled, too. "I can be whatever you want me to be."

Darcy squeezed her hand, one of the rings on her fingers digging into the flesh.   
"I just want you, Alionovna."  
"So this..." Natalia paused, and if it was anyone else, Darcy might have called it hesitating. "It is enough for you?" 

"For now." She sighed, brushing a hand on Natalia's cheek. " _You'll_ be enough forever."  
"But not this? Not our missions?"   
"No..." Darcy shook her head, an almost sad look in her eyes. "No, there's more out there for us."

"Us?" Natalia sat up in the bed, furrowing her brows as she looked down at Darcy. _Us?  
_ "Forever, remember?" She smiled, stroking a hand down her arm. It lingered on the ring on Natalia's finger. "I want you to know what it feels like to be free." 

"I'm free with you."  
"I can't make the pain go away, Novna."   
"No. But you make me forget. And that is enough for me."  
"Not for me." Darcy looked up from the ring, and it was half Darcy, half White Widow looking up. "I love you. They can take away my memories, they can steal my body, they can ruin my mind. But they can't make me stop love you."

"Love is for children." Natalia said, holding tears back. She hadn't cried in thirty years, she wouldn't start now. "You make me feel innocent. Hopeful. _Clean_."   
Darcy smiled. "Is that not what a child is?"  
"I can't love you, Darcy."

"I know. But that doesn't stop me from loving you. That doesn't stop me from wanting what's best for you - from wanting your suffering to end."   
"I have you. I can't suffer when you are with me, skatt."  
"So maybe you _do_ love me," Darcy grinned widely, even wider when she saw Natalia's lips twitch in response. "But either way, I'm getting out of this. And I'm taking you with me."

"And what will we do when are free?"  
"You'll discover what it's like to be pain free."  
"And you? You will what? Watch me as my pain leaves my body?"  
"Yes," Darcy sat up too, mirroring Natalia on the tiny bed. "I'll watch you be free and I will... I will be happy." 

"And you can be happy with me?"   
"Like I said..." Darcy smiled gently, shrugging helplessly. "You're my forever. I can't be happy without you." 

Natalia sat in silence for a few moments, staring at her partner.   
"Our codependency will come back to haunt us."  
Darcy laughed, and when her eyes shined like that, they reminded Natalia of the ocean and the sky at the same time. "Yes, probably." She chuckled and wiped a few years away. "But I'll still be an adrenalin junkie. And you're worth a lot. A lot more than whatever our masters can throw at us."

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Kjære - Norwegian term of endearment (I just want everyone to know I'm European and special okay), meaning "Dear".
> 
> Fun fact! In Norwegian, we have gender neutral terms for "Boyfriend" or "Girlfriend". The word is "kjæreste", which roughly translates to "dearest". It's used in a "you are the dearest I have" ("Du er det kjæreste jeg har") kinda way :)
> 
> ALSO! I don't own these characters. Obviously.


End file.
